Roman Atwood
Roman Bernard Atwood (born May 28, 1983) is an American YouTube personality, comedian and vlogger. He is best known for his YouTube RomanAtwoodVlogs , and RomanAtwood . Early Life Born in Millersport, Ohio, Atwood has been filming and producing videos since high school. In high school, Roman had a goth style. He produced a series of DVDs called "The Nerd Herd" which he sold at the Warped Tour in 2006. Atwood has also worked on various film projects and commercials in Columbus, Ohio until 2010, when he decided to focus on his passion of comedy and created the YouTube channel "Sketch Empire". Prior to his YouTube career, he worked at his family's rope factory called "Atwood Rope". Personal Life In 2001, he married Shanna Riley Atwood who gave birth to Atwood's first son, Noah Vaughn Atwood . In 2008, after his wife cheated on him while on vacation, he filed for divorce. He currently resides in his hometown with his girlfriend, Brittney Smith , with whom he had a second child, Kane Alexander Atwood . Roman met Brittney at her sister, Veronica's wedding where she was marrying Roman's best friend, Chase Gilroy. In 2013, Atwood founded his own merchandise line called "The Smile More Store" , in which he sells T-shirts, hoodies, bracelets and other items. In mid June 2016, Atwood announced that him and Brittney got a new puppy . In November 2016, Atwood announced he was expecting a third child, girl. Two weeks later, Atwood announced that he got a donkey . In early February 2017, Atwood announced that the gender of his baby was a girl . On February 27, 2017, Atwood announced that his 7 year old German Shepard, Zeus died. On July 16, 2017, Atwood announced on his twitter that Brittney birth to a healthy baby girl . This is Atwood's third child , and second with Brittney . On his July 21st vlog, Atwood announced that the baby's name was Cora Atwood . On his August 11th vlog, Atwood got a temporary tattoo that in cursive, said "Cora". Atwood then got a permanent tattoo that was a letter C for Cora inside a star. Atwood has 3 other stars with letters B, K, and N for Brittney, Kane and Noah. In late August, on Atwood's vlog titled "DON'T TELL ROMAN!!", Roman's girlfriend Brittney, got two kittens from her sister, Veronica, and they were given the names Nitro and Tux. On April 30, 2018 Roman finally proposed to Brittney and she said yes. Atwood and Smith were officially married on July 27, 2018. On May 30, 2019, Roman disclosed on Twitter that his mother, Susan, had tragically died after falling off a scooter and hitting her head while they were on vacation. Roman decided to take leave from social media to mourn his mother's passing. Career YouTube Roman is being the first YouTuber to vlog with a 360 degree camera that works for iOS 8 devices, Android devices, and Google Chrome. Plastic Ball Prank Atwood filled his house with plastic balls 2.5 ft high, turning it into a massive ball pit. As of July 2017, this video has over 86.06 million views. This video was noticed by Nissan, who gave him a 2015 Nissan GTR in exchange to use his video in the "WithDad" campaign during their half-time advert at Super Bowl XLIX. This was awarded the best "Brand Campaign" for the 5th Streamy Awards. Anniversary Prank His video "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!" was posted on November 20, 2013, and has over 88.24 million views as of July 2017. It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she the end of the video, Smith says "I thought you were going to propose". Killing My Kid Prank A prank entitled "Killing My Own Kid PRANK!!", posted on November 30, 2014 and has over 53.02 million views as of July 2017. The video shows Atwood pranking his girlfriend Brittney Smith , by throwing a mannequin in a Spider-Man costume, believe it was Atwood's youngest son, Kane , age 4, over the balcony of their 2 story house. When Smith runs to the mannequin, she quickly pulls off its mask, realizing it was not Kane , and in fact the mannequin. At this point, she breaks down into tears as Roman enters the room snickering at her. Brittney then storms off, but returns when Roman asks her "Are you really that mad?" Smith then starts shouting at him and tells him he's "sleeping on the couch". How to break up with your girlfriend Prank (deleted) In this prank, the location is at the apartment that Roman and Brittney stayed in Los Angeles. After Brittney got out of the shower, it was one o' clock in the morning and Roman told Smith he was stressed from the the rib cage to the upper thigh. Then Smith and Roman were about to have oral sex until Roman had a fart cushion and he pretended to fart and Smith was mad at Roman. Pee Prank Atwood's breakthrough video, entitled "Cops Get Owned!!! - Epic Pee Prank", was posted on March 4, 2012 and has over 23.62 million views as of July 2017. The video features his good friend Dennis Roady pretending to urinate in front of police officers. Since February 11, 2014, he has been making daily vlogs for his second channel, which has since reached 10 million subscribers. Together both of his channels have over 18 million subscribers. Ferrari prank Another one of Roman's most popular videos is entitled "Attacked By Ferrari Owner – Pee Prank". It features a Ferrari parking on a handicapped spot. Atwood had poked a hole in a water bottle's top, so that he could pretend to be urinating on the vehicle. After the owner saw him "urinating" on his car, he ran towards Atwood and started to push and shout at him. This video was posted to YouTube on April 4, 2013 and has over 25.32 million views as of July 2017. Film Natural Born Pranksters In 2016, Roman Atwood, Vitaly Zdorovetskiy, and Dennis Roady released a film produced by Lionsgate, called Natural Born Pranksters which has received generally negative reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an audience score of 43%, based on 1,163 ratings. On IMDb, the movie has an average rating of 3.8 out of 10 stars. Tour In 2016, Atwood alongside YouTuber, FouseyTUBE , started a worldwide tour called "Roman vs. Fousey". They have performed shows in the United States, Canada and the UK in the future. Legal issues Roman has had several run-ins with the law, often without any prosecution, during the filming of his pranks. In March 2014, Roman, along with his accomplices, were arrested for inducing panic and disorderly conduct by the Columbus Police Department during the shooting of a prank where he pretended to rob an ATM in public. He was released on bail and was summoned to court. The case was widely contested, with his fans showing up to court to support and watch the case. As a defendant, he won the case on the basis of expression of art and freedom of speech, and the case was settled. Criticism Roman has been accused of staging prank videos, as well as violating Youtube's policy for misleading content. In November 2015, Youtube star Phillip De Franco briefly accused Roman Atwood and FouseyTUBE of staging prank videos. In December 2015, a Youtuber known as The Prank Reviwer, posted a video where he accused Roman Atwood of using actors in his videos and provides evidence for his claims. List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwoodVlogs RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 23,2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 30, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 19, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 3, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 5 Million Subscribers On October 16, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 6 Million Subscribers On January 1, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 7 Million Subscribers On March 20, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 21, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 9 Million Subscribers On September 13, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 10 Million Subscribers On November 13, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 11 Million Subscribers On Janurary 8, 2017. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 12 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2017. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 13 Million Subscribers On July 18, 2017. Trivia * Born May 28,1983 * Age: 36 * Height 5'10" (1.77) * Family: Curtis Dale Atwood III, Curtis Dale Atwood II, Curtis Dale Atwood IV, Conrad Drake Atwood , Jessica Erin Atwood, Shanna Riley Atwood, Kane Alexander Atwood, Noah Vaughn Atwood, Susan Anne Atwood, and Brittney Danelle Atwood * Roman's nickname for his best friend, Chase Gilroy is "Chilroy". * Roman's vlog channel, "RomanAtwoodVlogs" is currently the 57th most subscribed YouTube channel. * Roman is now the brother-in law of his best friend, Chase Gilroy. Vehicles Atwood's known cars are Clifford and his GTR. Awards and nominations Gallery PROFILE 2.jpg Evil.jpg Ohio shirt.jpg Family 6.jpg IMDb.jpg Noah is back.png Woods.jpg Ra1.jpg Profile.jpg Smile-more no-sleeve shirt camo roman-atwood b3ddb452-9fbe-487f-a25a-0a47604eca6e grande.jpg Roman Atwood Hoodie.jpg Roman Atwood Smile 1.jpg Roman Atwood Red.jpg Roman Atwood Funny Smile.jpg Smile More Black.jpg Roman-atwood-skydive-vlog.jpg Roman Atwood Smile 2.jpg C76f8bfb59638eafc3fd3c248c835689--popular-youtubers-famous-youtubers.jpg CreZGq WEAAOPa6.jpg 2c1e03b0cf3257577798e0b3ed3e0dd6--families-roman.jpg 5ff306c06ccdf043bf50dfe8ab7cd263--family-fun-day-roman-soldiers.jpg Baby.jpg Blowing up a kid.jpg E17457d0488c8be351b4471b838d37ac--roman-soldiers-romans.jpg Hawaii 2.jpg It's a boy.jpg Roman and britt.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-06-24-at-7.37.02-PM-620x338.png Pregnancy.jpg JzGg8pfN.jpg Brittney+Smith+geydOKz5VU-m.jpg 59991a72a1d140a01ed10aa9184a301f--roman-atwood-romans.jpg 10175376 304209069734515 672428952 n.jpg INQ8ia93.jpg Hoodie black front britt roman-atwood 7cc12f6a-cd7c-4e10-9d1d-b1911c60fb54 grande.jpg Roman Smile M.jpg Roman Heart Shirt.jpg Red corvette.jpg DCzn8jkXUAA eIb.jpg 4470eb1d08754e47511b2150b87c9100--the-romans-smile-more.jpg 9c6a41d956f2e134e78b161707688317.jpg 1c3e07da74939d89090368d1b05f4878.png Smile-more no-sleeve shirt gray roman-atwood 4c4f5ea7-b953-4dda-9d2b-d430a4dafe98 2048x2048.jpg Smile-more no-sleeve shirt blue roman-atwood 3206bcf4-cedd-47e1-bc78-4239186a40f4 2048x2048.jpg 4xnqpltsl8gkgpl.jpg 87dd9863a805142d90449d17dda33470--roman-atwood-romans.jpg 27468e08390f15187a385a1a6b0f4681.png Youtuber-roman-atwood-drives-rhd-skyline-gt-r-pretends-to-buy-it-113560 1.jpg Family 23.jpg Gtr.jpg 70152946-352-k647834.jpg E7073c01b5ea0623e7662d0acd7f099f--roman-soldiers-popular-youtubers.jpg Roman-atwood-youtube.jpg Roman-atwood.jpg ROMANATWOOD-horz-TN.jpg B6YykldIUAE94Wt.jpg Sunburn 12.jpg Kane 87.jpg 3cff5ea66899d9a127e6197ed2b6fe0a--roman-families.jpg 9f47567d3cc6c73a92761468c7663633.jpg Cm8-AtiWgAAshEN.jpg 3dcc85234ad8a735921dd5862ec00bb6.jpg The fam.jpg Engagement.jpg Category:Atwood Family Category:Human Category:Atwood Wiki Category:Roman Atwood Category:Youtube Category:Male Category:The Atwoods Category:Dads